


Seeing Red

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno ist auf dem Weg nach Hause und trifft jemanden, der ihm gar nicht wohlgesinnt ist... </p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

_**Seeing Red (Rachsucht)**_  
 **Titel:** Seeing Red  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud   
[](http://7-suenden.livejournal.com/profile)[ **7_suenden**](http://7-suenden.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** oo4 - Rachsucht  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 011\. Rot  
 **Rating:** PG-14  
 **Warnings:** dark, com  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Reno ist auf dem Weg nach Hause und trifft jemanden, der ihm gar nicht wohlgesinnt ist...   
 **Beta:** [](http://kisa-yanto.livejournal.com/profile)[**kisa_yanto**](http://kisa-yanto.livejournal.com/)  

 **Kommentar:** Endlich hAbe ich es geschAfft, eine ernstere Geschichte zu den beiden zu schreiben! *.* Ich hAb mir vorher nochmAl _„Last Order“_ Angesehen und ich hoffe, es stimmt dAmit so einigermAßen überein... FAlls es doch Fehler geben sollte, tut es mir Leid...  
Awww... irgendwie mAg ich die Geschichte selber totAl gern. ^^° Sie erinnert mich irgendwie von der Stimmung her An _„Art of Losing“._ ^^  
BTW: Der Titel... nun jA... er bezieht sich nicht NUR Auf’s Ende... denke ich *g*

 **Seeing Red**

„Yo, bis morgen dann“, verabschiedete sich Reno mit gehobener Hand von Elena und Rude, bevor die Tür des Lokals zuschlug. Er stolperte die Treppen hinunter und bereute es fast schon, Elenas Angebot, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, ausgeschlagen zu haben.  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, fuhr sich über die Augen und holte einmal tief Luft, um sich wieder zu fangen. Mit leichten Konzentrationsproblemen machte er sich auf den Weg.  
Der kalte Herbstwind, der in den kleinen Gassen von Midgar noch heftiger wehte, pfiff ihm unangenehm um die Ohren.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte er leise. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch wärmer anziehen sollen, wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er morgen krank sein.

Doch der Wind war nicht das Einzige, was bei ihm ein unwohles Gefühl verursachte. Mehr als einmal blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Er blickte zurück in die enge, von hohen Häusern umgebene Straße. Wegen dem scharfen Wind tränten seine Augen, sodass er nicht viel erkannte.  
„Super…“, zischte er sarkastisch, kniff seine Lider noch weiter zusammen, doch konnte er in der Dunkelheit immer noch nichts ausmachen, was ihn beunruhigen sollte.  
Seufzend zuckte er mit den Schultern und bog schließlich in einen kleinen Hinterhof, in dem es überraschend windstill war. Suchend wühlte er in seiner Tasche, bis er seinen Schlüssel fand.  
Seine unkoordinierten Versuche, die Tür aufzuschließen, betätigten ihm einmal mehr, dass er vielleicht doch ein oder zwei Gläser zu viel getrunken hatte. Als dann auch noch der Schlüssel aus seiner Hand fiel, sagte er zu sich selbst, er würde das nächste Mal auf Elena hören und weniger trinken.  
Sich genervt seinem Schicksal ergebend, wollte sich Reno gerade bücken, als er hinter sich ein aggressives: „Hey!“ hörte. Noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, wurde er schon am Kragen gepackt und an eine Wand gedrückt.  
Aus Reflex hatte er die Augen geschlossen, wollte diese gerade wieder öffnen, als ihn ein heftiger Schlag in den Magen traf und er über der fremden Faust zusammensackte.  
„Scheiße…!“, keuchte Reno atemlos. Er schluckte schwer, versuchte den Fremden wegzudrücken, doch dieser schleuderte ihn heftig zu Seite, sodass Reno mit dem Rücken auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster des Hofes landete.  
Schwer atmend richtete er sich etwas auf und versuchte zu erkennen, wer ihn denn angriff, doch sah er nicht viel. Nur eine dunkel gekleidete Gestallt mit blonden Haaren. Sein erster Gedanke war, was Elena denn plötzlich gegen ihn hatte, doch als der Angreifer sich an den Rücken fasste und mit einem metallischen Klirren ein riesiges Schert hervorzog, wusste er, dass dies garantiert nicht seine blonde Kollegin war.  
„Ach du heilige…!“ Geschockt riss er seine Augen auf und sein Geist war schlagartig nüchtern… sein Körper jedoch nicht. Es war erstaunlich, dass er es überhaupt schaffte, dem Schlag des Schwertes mit einer Rolle auszuweichen, doch als er aufstehen wollte, versagten seine Beine. Er sackte auf seine Knie zurück und sah, wie der Angreifer das Schwert mit einer beeindruckenden Leichtigkeit aus dem Boden zog.  
Reno wollte gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, hätte ihn der Blonde getroffen. Wieder versuchte er sich aufzurichten und kam diesmal wackelig zum Stehen.  
Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was hier genau vor sich ging, aber vielleicht half es ja, wenn er mit dem Blonden sprach.  
„Hey… hey, Strife, was…“ Weiter kam er nicht, musste wieder einem Schwerthieb ausweichen, wobei er nach hinten und über eine Delle im Boden stolperte. Mit einem gezischten Fluch fiel Reno auf sein Steißbein und schlug sich den Kopf an der Wand hinter ihm an. Als er aufschaute, sah er nur, wie das riesige Schwert auf ihn zukam. Reflexartig verschränkte er seine Arme vor dem Gesicht und kniff seine Augen zusammen.  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, als der Stahl den Beton der Wand traf…

Reno hielt die Luft an, traute sich nicht zu atmen. Noch immer saß er wie versteinert da, seine Arme vor dem Gesicht und seine Lider zusammengepresst, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Erst als er dringend atmen musste, holte er stockend Luft und senkte seine Arme etwas, öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen.  
Vor ihm stand Cloud Strife, der ihn voller Zorn ansah.  
Der Rothaarige schluckte und drehte seinen Kopf langsam zur Seite. Neben seinem Kopf steckte das monströse Schwert tief in der Wand. Erneut holte er stockend Atem und seine Starre löste sich, wurde von einem heftigen Zittern abgelöst.  
Selbst wenn er etwas hätte sagen wollen, er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Er sah wieder zu dem Blonden, der noch immer vor ihm stand. Reno wusste nicht, was er erwarten sollte, doch rechnete er mit allem, nur nicht mit dem, was Cloud schließlich tat.

Der Blonde schloss kurz seine Augen und seufzte, sein Gesicht entspannte sich und sein Blick war wieder so emotionslos, wie Reno es in Erinnerung hatte.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er ließ sich ebenfalls hinab sinken und war nun mit dem Rothaarigen auf Augenhöhe. Langsam winkelte er ein Bein an und legte seine Stirn auf sein Knie.  
„Ich wollte dich umbringen...“, seufzte der Blonde, irgendwie müde wirkend.  
Reno sah skeptisch zum Schwert, das noch immer neben ihm in der Wand steckte, doch konnte er sich langsam etwas entspannen und hörte auf zu zittern.  
„Wie nett...“, murmelte er sarkastisch, als wäre ihm dass nicht entgangen.  
„...aber ich bin kein Mörder...“  
„...okay... Das find ich netter!“, bestätigte der Rothaarige ihn und hoffte, er würde seine Meinung nicht gleich wieder ändern. „Allerdings hast du auch Sephiroth umgebracht... das war ja auch ein Mord, so in gewisser Weise...“, fügte er nach einem Moment des Überlegens hinzu.  
Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hob Cloud seinen Kopf und sah zu Reno. Der Schal, den der Blonde trug, verdeckte sein halbes Gesicht, sodass man nur seine Augen sehen konnte, wodurch der Blick nur noch intensiver wirkte. Gerade dadurch wurde Reno bewusst, was er gesagt hatte und setzte schnell nach: „Aber das war ein guter Mord! Ein gerechtfertigter Mord...!“  
Der Blonde zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, bevor er skeptisch die Stirn runzelte. „Und ein Mord an dir wäre nicht gerechtfertigt?“  
„Ähm…“ Reno wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, oder worauf der andere hinaus wollte. „Nun ja…“, begann er schließlich, „Sephiroth hat schließlich eine Menge Menschen umgebracht… und er wollte die Welt zerstören!“  
„Hm…“ Cloud schnaubte verächtlich und sein Blick wurde wieder zorniger. „Ihr habt Zack umgebracht!“  
„Hey!“, protestierte Reno sofort, „Aber wir wollten nicht die Welt zerstören! …und außerdem…“ Abrupt brach er ab.  
„Außerdem was?!“ Die Stimme des Blonden war ungewohnt aggressiv.  
„Na ja… ich denke nicht, dass du mir glauben würdest… Also ist es egal…“, murmelte Reno und vermied es, den anderen anzusehen.  
„Es ist egal, wenn ich dich umbringe…?“, fragte Cloud provozierend.  
„Hey, das hab ich nicht gesagt! Weswegen willst du mich eigentlich umbringen?! Wenn ich schon verrecke, dann will ich wenigstens wissen wieso!“  
„Das habe ich doch schon gesagt: Ihr habt Zack getötet!“  
„Tss! Klar!“, schnaubte Reno sarkastisch, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich weiß ja nicht, wen genau du mit ‚wir’ meinst, aber wir Turks haben ihn nicht erschossen, okay?“  
Cloud kniff die Augen zusammen. „Natürlich“, grollte er, „Warum sollte ich dir das glauben?!“  
„Boah, ich hab doch eben gesagt, du würdest es nicht glauben, also ist es egal. Wenn du mich umbringen willst, bring mich um, mir ist eh schlecht!“ Sich mit der Situation überfordert fühlend, fuhr sich Reno über die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand.  
Cloud ging es gerade nicht besser. Er versuchte in Renos Gesagtem einen Zusammenhang zu erkennen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Die Bemerkung mit dem Umbringen ignorierend, forderte er den Rothaarigen auf: „Dann erzähl!“ Sein Ton klang bei weitem nicht so aggressiv, wie er es gewollt hatte, doch Reno sah ihn wieder an – überrascht.  
„Was erzählen?“, fragte dieser verwirrt.  
„Wenn ihr es nicht ward, wer war es dann?“  
Der Ex-Turk runzelte die Stirn, antwortete aber. „Zwei aus der Shinra-Armee. Sie sollten uns nur Meldung erstatten, aber haben gedacht, sie tun uns damit einen Gefallen…“ Er sprach so schnell, dass Cloud Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen.  
„Genauer!“, meinte er, mit den bekommenen Informationen nicht zufrieden.  
„Genauer was?“  
„Ich will wissen, was genau passiert ist!“  
Reno öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann jedoch und blickte an Cloud vorbei. Das Unbehagen war ihm anzusehen und er verzog gequält den Mund.  
„Muss das sein?“  
Cloud erkannte, dass sich der Rothaarige wohl ungern daran erinnerte, doch ihm war es egal. Mit einem durchdringenden Blick sah er ihn an, seine Makoaugen leuchteten unheimlich in dem halbdunklen Hinterhof.  
Reno lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Okay…“ Ergeben ließ er den Kopf hängen und wiederholte erneut: „Okay…“  
Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, vermied weiter Clouds Blick und begann schließlich mit sichtlichen Unbehagen zu erzählen: „Wir, also die Turks, sollten euch nur einfrieren…“  
Cloud legte seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite. „Einfrieren?“  
„Turk-Sprache. Bedeutet so viel wie: ‚jagen und sicherstellen’. Ihr wart schließlich Hojos Lieblingsversuchsobjekte, wir sollten euch, wenn möglich, kein Haar krümmen. Eigentlich wäre auch alles gut gegangen, wenn Zack durch Hojos ‚Behandlung’ nicht noch schneller und stärker geworden wäre.“ Schnaubend rollte Reno mit den Augen. „Tss, ihr hättet sehen sollen, wie sich Hojo darüber gefreut hat! Das war so widerlich! Jedenfalls…“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich seufzend durch die Haare fuhr. „Jedenfalls hatten wir ziemliche Probleme euch zu folgen, wir haben euch mehrmals verloren, aber dann erhielten wir die Nachricht, dass ihr kurz vor Midgar seid. Angeblich hatte euch irgendein Lastwagen aufgegabelt und ihr wäret auf den Weg in die Stadt. Wir haben uns sofort auf den Weg gemacht… Erinnerst du dich eigentlich nicht selbst daran?“, fragte der Rothaarige, in der Hoffnung, er müsste nicht weiter erzählen.  
Cloud antwortete nicht sofort und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein… nicht richtig… Ich hab ein paar Bilder im Kopf, aber…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Aha…“, murmelte Reno und holte tief Luft. „Wir… Wir kamen dann zu spät“, führte er seine Erzählung fort. „Als wir schließlich auf der Klippe landeten, sahen wir nur die zwei Typen aus der Armee. Dieser eine Typ hatte seinen Fuß auf irgendetwas stehen und hob triumphierend die Faust in die Luft… Der andere schoss davon ein Foto…“ Reno stockte, fuhr sich fahrig mit zwei Fingern über sein Nasenbein. „Gott, das war so Ekel erregend!“  
Cloud bemerkte, dass der Rothaarige ungewöhnlich blass geworden war.  
„Auf dem Boden lag dann Zack, die Augen hatte er noch halb geöffnet und überall war… überall war Blut… Gott, ich konnte noch nie Blut sehen, aber das war echt…“ Trocken schluckte Reno, bevor er den Blonden scharf ansah: „Das mit dem Blut bleibt aber unter uns, klar?!“  
Irritiert zog Cloud seine Augenbrauen hoch, doch anscheinend nahm der andere es nicht wahr, denn er erzählte weiter.  
„Bevor ich anfing zu kotzen, hab ich noch gesehen, dass Rude dem einen Typen die Kamera aus der Hand schlug und ihm eine runtergehauen hat. Die beiden Typen wurden von uns dann an den Hubschrauber gekettet und dann haben wir nach dir gesucht. Es war ja an einer Klippe und wir mussten den ganzen Weg darunter klettern, immer einer Blutspur folgend. Ich bin dann auch noch abgestürzt, weil ich wieder fast kotzen musste und hab mir den Arm gebrochen! Boah, das war wirklich ein scheiß Tag! Na ja… wir haben dich nicht gefunden… Das war’s!“ Den letzten Satz besonders schnell und gleichgültig sprechend, beendete Reno seine Erzählung.  
„Was ist mit Zack passiert?“  
Der Rothaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“  
„Mit ihm… mit seinem… Körper…“  
„Das… reicht das nicht?“, fast flehend sah Reno den Blonden an.  
„Nein…“  
„Du bist echt ätzend, weißt du das?!“, motzte er leise, erzählte dann jedoch lauter weiter: „Wir haben Zack nach Midgar gebracht. Tseng setzte sich dafür ein, dass man ihn seiner Familie übergeben sollte und er hatte ziemlich Stress deswegen mit Hojo und dem alten Shinra. Letztendlich sollten wir seine Familie dann suchen… Eigentlich haben wir nicht mal lange gebraucht, 3 oder 4 Tage, bis wir in Gongaga fündig wurden… Aber als wir wieder in Midgar waren, war Zacks Leich… Also, war Zack plötzlich verschwunden. So sauer hatte ich Tseng noch nie gesehen. Wie der Hojo zur Sau gemacht hat… Der hat natürlich alles abgestritten… Na ja… Mehr weiß ich darüber auch nicht. Tseng hat wohl noch ab und an Nachforschungen angestellt, damit er Hojo überführen konnte, aber selbst wenn er was gefunden hat… Hojo ist tot und Tseng auch…“ Reno zuckte mit den Schultern und es hatte eigentlich gleichgültig wirken sollen, doch sah es für Cloud einfach nur deprimiert aus.  
„Was ist mit den beiden passiert, die ihn erschossen haben?“  
Reno sah auf, seufzte kurz, hatte er es doch aufgegeben, dem Blonden zu widersprechen.  
„Ich weiß nicht… Sie waren irgendwann ‚verschwunden’. Rude schweigt sich darüber aus, aber ich denke, sie wurden Hojo für seine Experimente übergeben. Das war schließlich schlimmer als die Todesstrafe…“  
„Du weißt nicht, was mit ihnen passiert ist?“, wunderte sich Cloud, hatte er doch immer gedacht, der Rothaarige würde mit Rude eng zusammenarbeiten.  
Doch Reno schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Ich war zu der Zeit im Krankenhaus…“  
„Aha… Im Krankenhaus?“  
„Boah, ja!“, brummte der Ex-Turk genervt. „Willst du meine ganze Lebensgeschichte wissen, oder was? Ich war im Krankenhaus, wegen dem Strommast… oder war es wegen dem Hubschraubercrash…?“ Der Rothaarige überlegte und bemerkte nicht Clouds Blick, der verwundert seine Augenbrauen hob.  
„Hmm… nee, bei dem Strommast hatte ich nur Krücken“, grübelte Reno murmelnd, mehr zu sich, „Ach genau!“, rief er schließlich triumphierend aus. „Das war das mit dem Laster, da hatte mich ein Laster überfahren!“  
Fast schockiert riss der Blonde seine Augen auf. „Ein… Laster?“  
„Ja, also, nicht ganz, nur so halb… Da lag ich im Krankenhaus! Aber es ging eigentlich, so lang lag ich gar nicht, 4 oder 5 Wochen, glaube ich, ich lag schon länger drin…“  
„Aha…“  
„Ja… letzten Monat erst wieder… Aber das war auch nicht so schlimm…“  
„Wenn du das sagst…“, murmelte Cloud und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, bis er schließlich leicht grinsen musste, was Reno wegen des Schals jedoch nicht sah.

Sie saßen sich noch einen Moment schweigend gegenüber, bevor Cloud sich an der Wand abstützte und aufstand.  
Der Rothaarige beobachtete es skeptisch. „Ähm… willst du mich jetzt noch umbringen?“  
„Wieso, willst du es denn?“, stellte Cloud trocken die Gegenfrage.  
„Was? Nein! Ich frag nur, weil ich das jetzt wissen müsste… Weil, wenn du mich jetzt nicht umbringen willst, dann müsste ich ganz dringend auf Toilette…“  
Amüsiert zog der Blonde eine Augenbraue hoch und trat auf den anderen zu, zog jedoch nur sein Schwert aus der Wand.  
„Ich glaube, selbst wenn du mir das alles nicht erzählt hättest, hätte ich dich nicht getötet…“, meinte Cloud nachdenklich.  
„Aha…?“  
„Rache würde Zack nicht wieder lebendig machen…“ Er sah zu dem Rothaarigen, der noch immer am Boden saß. „Und irgendwie denke ich, dass es für dich sowieso eine größere Strafe wäre, wenn du am Leben bleibst…“  
Der belustigte Unterton war Reno nicht entgangen und er wollte empört wissen: „Was soll das denn heißen?!“  
Cloud antwortete nicht auf die Frage. Er hatte sich schon umgedreht und war im Begriff aus dem Hinterhof in die Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.  
„Hey! He, warte mal! Jetzt darf ich auch eine Frage stellen!“  
Der Blonde drehte sich noch einmal um.  
„Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden? Ich meine… Ich stehe nicht im Telefonbuch, soweit ich weiß… und Midgar ist groß…“  
„Zufall…“, antwortete Cloud und zupfte sich daraufhin an seinen Haaren. „Deine Haare haben unter den Laternen geleuchtet…“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Blonde.  
„Aha… Na toll…“ Mühsam kämpfte sich Reno auf die Beine. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir wie Rude auch ne Glatze scheren…“, murrte er, als er seinen Schlüssel vom Boden aufhob und seine Tür aufschloss.


End file.
